


The Disillusionment Park

by ColourAndCity



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amusement Parks, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Male Friendship, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourAndCity/pseuds/ColourAndCity
Summary: Yunho and Jongho have become tired of being stuck in covens' nocturnal lifestyle and propose a trip to a local amusement park during their special late-night Hallowe'en horror event as a fun change of pace. A bunch of vampires and humans co-mingling at a crowded amusement park full of faux monsters running amok, what could go wrong?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119
Collections: Collection - Another Name for the Devil, 에이티즈





	The Disillusionment Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarlettSiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Another Name for the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713091) by [ScarlettSiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren/pseuds/ScarlettSiren). 



> If you are just stumbling upon this fic by chance, I highly recommend reading ANFTD listed in the associated collections first as not only is it a wonderful story, it provides the majority of the context needed for this spin-off. There are also severe ANFTD spoilers in this fic.

It had been approximately 13 months and 23 days since Hongjoong, Yunho and Jongho had moved into the Coven of Twilight's large Seongnam mansion (Jongho had been counting). While a nocturnal lifestyle was necessary for the vampires of the house, Yunho and Jongho, the last 2 remaining humans would sometimes lament over the drastic lifestyle change, much to the others' disdain.

The vitamin D deficiency and change in circadian rhythm was easy enough to fix with proper supplements and retraining the body and mind, but some other simple pleasures that only the daylight had previously provided had become harder to come by.

***

On a lazy night in October, Yunho, Jongho, Wooyoung and San were all excitedly playing video games together. Yunho had quickly become bored with the RPG that they were playing and decided to spice things up for himself by laying upside down with his feet up over the back of the sofa and his head and arms dangling over the front. In the process, he had also become increasingly more and more abysmal at playing the game as he attempted to navigate the virtual world upside-down, much to San, his in-game partner's dismay.

“Can you at least _try_ ,” San snapped at Yunho. “Woo and Jongie are literally creaming us right now.”

“Yeah we are.” Wooyoung hinted rather suggestively at San.

“Gross.” Jongho lamented without missing a step.

Yunho gave a sigh and slowly righted himself on the sofa and continued to play with a bit more gusto.

After about another 30 minutes, Yunho's heart was just not in the game anymore.

“Don't you guys ever want to do, like, activities or something?” Yunho commented after the game ended. “Like, _outside_? Like, do you know what I really miss?”

“Here he goes again...” Wooyoung muttered with a sarcastic eye roll.

“I miss going to out to arcades or going to amusement parks or...”

“Or being able to play a round of soccer outside in the park!” Jongho added

“You two are free to go out and do whatever you like during the day. No one is holding you back.” San replied. “It's a little harder for the rest of us, unless we had some sort of a death wish.”

“I know, I know, I'm sorry.” Yunho replied. “It's just not worth ruining our sleep schedule for a week for a couple hours of fun one day.”

“Because unfortunately, unlike you two, we have to consistently get enough sleep in order to function.” Jongho added.

The four of them sat around in awkward silence for entirely too long before Jongho suddenly had an idea.

“Wait, it's October though!” Jongho blurted out, quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket to look something up.

He spent a couple short minutes frantically typing and scrolling on his phone until he found what he was looking for.

“Ah! I knew it! Lotte World is hosting their Hallowe'en Horror nights all through the month. The park will be open til 1am each night! If the sun sets at 6pm, that would give up a solid 7 hours to enjoy the park after dark. We could all go!”

“Oh fuck yeah!” Wooyoung shouted while looking over Jongho's shoulder at the Hallowe'en special event hours displayed on his phone screen. “I used to love going to Lotte World!”

“And since the amusement park is horror-themed during these nights attendees are allowed to dress up and wear face paint, vampires wouldn't even stand out at all what with y'all's pale skin and everything.” Jongho continued.

“It's true! We wouldn't.” Wooyoung nodded in agreement. “We would just blend in with everyone else.”

“I'm so down!” Yunho exclaimed in excitement. “San, you wanna come?”

San was oddly silent. “I... uh, I've never actually been to an amusement park before...”

“What?!” The other three all managed to say in unison while turning to look at him.

“What?! I've only really seen them in dramas!” San pouted, bringing his knees up to his chest as if to retreat into a small ball.

“How have you never been to an amusement park!? You've lived like 3 times longer than any of us.” Wooyoung rebuffed.

“I mean, I grew up really poor so it's not like I had easy access to them.” San said in a slightly defensive tone. “Plus, despite having been a vampire for like 70 years or whatever it's not like their daytime hours of operation exactly cater to our kind.”

“San you gotta come!” Yunho blurted out, grabbing onto his wrists and giving them an excited shake.

“Okay, okay!” San said with a laugh at Yunho's excitement.

Just seeing Yunho so excited over it made it worth it enough in his mind for him to go.

“Should we ask the others if they'd want to go?” Wooyoung asked.

“I guess it wouldn't hurt?” Jongho replied.

And so the 4 of them set out to see if any of the other members of the household would be interested in joining, of course having to explain 5 more times that it was a special night even and not some sort of ill-conceived murder attempt.

As expected, both Yeosang and Seonghwa turned down Wooyoung's offer. While they revelled in the thought of the entire household being able to attend a fun event outside of the mansion, they did not really 'get' the concept or appeal of amusement parks or horror attractions.

“Will you be okay by yourself?” Yeosang asked Wooyoung dotingly. “If you really need me to come, I will for you.”

“No, no it's fine!” Wooyoung replied with a smile. “It's totally cool if you don't feel like coming. You can have a night to yourself for once. Just relax.”

Yeosang was a little thrown off by Wooyoung's remark as he had never not been by his side since the night he was turned. But he accepted Wooyoung's decision and decided to stay home to 'keep Seonghwa company' as he rationalized to himself.

Yunho went in search of Hongjoong, hoping and expecting that he would want to come along. Unfortunately he ended up sorely disappointed as Hongjoong expressed zero interest and seemed to want to avoid the idea of going entirely.

“You want to take a bunch of vampires to an amusement park?” Hongjoong said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.” Yunho replied.

“To a nighttime Hallowe'en monster-themed event?”

“Yes.”

“Don't you think that's a bit... childish?”

“I mean if you don't want to go, I won't press it any further.” Yunho said with a but of a frown and a shrug.

“Yeah, count me out.” Hongjoong replied smugly.

Of course San drew the short straw and was tasked with asking Eden if he would like to attend with them.

“Is Seonghwa going?” Eden asked.

“If he _was_ going would that change your mind?” San asked.

“Come to think of it, no, it probably wouldn't, unless you were also not attending.” Eden quipped.

San frowned, giving him a disapproving glare.

“I'm too tired to deal with having to be your babysitter for the night anyways.” Eden said with a dismissive wave.

San left the room with an aggressive eye roll, over-dramatically slamming the door behind him.

Jongho was the only one successful in convincing anyone else to join them.

“I think the last time I went to an amusement park was... I don't even know how long ago, but back when I was still human.” Mingi said, straining to think back that far.

“So you'll come?” Jongho cautiously asked.

Mingi nodded in agreement and the plan was set.

\--

The next night as the sun was sinking low on the horizon, Yunho, San, Mingi and Wooyoung piled into one of Seonghwa's sedans that he graciously let them borrow for the night and Jongho took the wheel. Within 30 minutes they had arrived at Lotte World just as the sun had finished setting.

“Wait, wait, wait!” San called out just as Mingi was about to open the sedan door. “Just... give it 10 more minutes... just to be safe.”

“I guess it wouldn't hurt to err on the side of caution, it's still a little light out.” Yunho commented, looking out at the sky.

When San deemed it safe enough they hopped out of the sedan and made their way up to the park entrance. Once inside the park, San excitedly clung to Yunho's arm, everything being such a bright new experience for him.

“Wow it really _is_ just like in the dramas!” He exclaimed as he tried to take in everything around him all at once.

He made a high-pitched noise and quickly dragged Yunho over to a small store that sold the typical amusement park animal ear headbands. San was flitting between the large number of stands of headbands trying to pick out the perfect pair for both him and Yunho. Meanwhile the other 3 hung back and just watched his excitement.

“Man, these parks sure have changed since I was last in one.” Mingi stated as he craned his neck to look at the multiple levels of attractions around them.

“This is only half the park.” Jongho commented.

“What?! You mean there's more?!” Mingi stuttered out in bewilderment.

“Yeah, there's a whole outdoor section upstairs.” Wooyoung added. “That's where all the good, spooky stuff is.”

Suddenly their attention was brought back so San as he happily yelled about how adorable Yunho looked in the fox ears he had picked out for him. San had chosen a pair of white lop-bunny ears for himself and quickly dragged Yunho back over to the rest of the group with him.

“Alright, let's go!” San exclaimed and they headed off to the outside portion of the park.

While they had barely been in the park for less than 30 minutes, San was already having the time of his life. The vampires also enjoyed how kitschy the Hallowe'en decor was throughout the park and as expected, had blended in seamlessly with the rest of the crowd, which as soon as they made it outside, was sprinkled with hundreds of people dressed as zombies, vampires, and other 'scary' creatures of the night. The only downside was that Mingi ended up being a total scaredy cat and would easily startle, jump a foot in the air, and/or yell out in fear if one of the zombie actors merely appeared in his peripherals. More often than not, he could be found half-hiding behind Yunho as they navigated the park as Yunho was the only member of their group taller than him.

“Mingi, please.” San scoffed with a shake of his head. “They're just actors in costumes. If we're being serious, y _ou're_ the actual threat here.”

“Shut up.” Mingi grumbled as he clung to Yunho's shoulders.

As part of the horror theme, drink stands in the park were selling red fruit punch in blood bags. Wooyoung excitedly bought a bag simply to prank an unsuspecting Mingi with it.

“Hey Mingi!” Wooyoung called as he offered the drink to him.

“Wow!” Mingi exclaimed as he looked over the blood bag. “I can't believe they are actually selling blood here! The times are really changing in our favour, aren't they?”

“Sure are.” San said with a bit of a snort, noticing the unnaturally red colour of the 'blood.'

Mingi took a large swig truly thinking it was actual blood only to gag on the red fruit punch, quickly rushing over to a nearby bush to spit it out. He aggressively threw the bag back at Wooyoung while vigorously wiping his lips and scraping his tongue.

“Ugh, gross! Fuck you Wooyoung!” Mingi cursed as he continued to act like he had just drank the most vile substance known to man.

Both Wooyoung and San burst into a fit of cackles, falling all over each other. Even Jongho and Yunho had to stifle their laughs at Mingi's over-the-top reaction.

“8,000 won was totally worth the look on your face.” Wooyoung screeched, half doubled-over with tears welling in his eyes.

“Wait right here.” Yunho said as he quickly disappeared, reappearing moments later with a bag of his own. “Guess who I am?”

Yunho seductively ripped the top of the bag open with his teeth (struggling slightly in the process) and threw back the fruit punch dramatically into his mouth while running a hand through his hair. San just stood there regarding him with his mouth agape as the others cackled around him at how spot-on Yunho's San impression was.

“You're so mean to me.” San said in a child-like voice as he wrinkled his nose and playfully punched Yunho in the arm.

Yunho pulled San into a tight bear hug that would have smothered a normal human being as San continued to grumble into his jacket.

After taking a tour of the entire outdoor park and all of the horror zones, the group started choosing what rides to go on. The first was the Gyro Drop per Wooyoung's recommendation. Once seated, San clung tightly to the safety harness, even wrapping his legs around one of Yunho's legs beside him. Once the ride had started, one could probably hear San's elated screams all the way in Hanam.

“Oh my GOD! That was so much FUN! Let's do it again!” San yelled as he literally skipped down the ride exit.

“Calm down San.” Yunho said with a laugh. “There are so many other rides we still need to go on, we can come back later in the night to ride this one again.”

“On to the next ride!” San proclaimed as he trust a fist into the air.

Unfortunately for Mingi, it was Jongho's choice next and he chose a haunted house instead of a roller coaster. Mingi was absolutely terrified the entire time. He couldn't go 5 metres without letting out a loud “ _WUAAAAAA!_ ” whenever something jumped out at him. It got to a point where Jongho was basically just carrying him through the haunted house.

San was screeching with laughter the entire experience.

\--

Back at the mansion Yeosang had been moping around all night, desperately trying to preoccupy his time until the others returned home. He had unintentionally ended up becoming a depressed shadow of Seonghwa's, following him around wherever he went. Eventually Seonghwa confronted him about his strange attitude.

“Yeosang, it has been decades since you have clung this closely to me, is something the matter?”

Yeosang let out a long sigh. “Honestly, this is the longest I've ever been away from Wooyoung...”

“And you're partly concerned for his safety as a parental figure of sorts but being that the two of you are so close, you deeply miss him in part as well. A sort of empty void feeling?”

Yeosang nodded as he threw himself down on the sofa beside Seonghwa and dramatically splayed across his lap. Seonghwa gave a bit of a laugh at how over-dramatic he was being but also bent to Yeosang's subconscious wishes and gently ran his fingers through Yeosang's hair as he closed his eyes, giving a contented sigh.

“You know as they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder...” Seonghwa quoted.

“You and I both know those old idioms are bullshit.” Yeosang replied with a sigh, his eyes still closed.

Seonghwa merely gave a small laugh and shook his head, smiling fondly at Yeosang.

\--

A couple hours later, Seonghwa had finally extracted himself from Yeosang's neediness only to run into an equally mopey Hongjoong mindlessly roaming the halls.

“You as well?” Seonghwa sighed, taking in Hongjoong's dreary disposition.

“Huh?” Hongjoong replied, lazily looking up at him.

Seonghwa extended a hand out to him which he hesitantly took hold of as Seonghwa led him back upstairs to his room and sat him down on his bed.

“Now what seems to be the problem?” Seonghwa asked warmly. “Ah wait, I know. You actually wished to join the others, didn't you?”

“I mean, it _could_ have been fun.” Hongjoong grumbled, tucking his hands between his knees.

“You have to remember, they can't read minds.” Seonghwa commented, giving Hongjoong's shoulder a gentle rub. “You need to be direct with your wants, even if it's for something that you might think is a little silly.”

“I know, 'stop being too edgy for my own good.'” Hoongjoong muttered as he flopped back on the bed.

“It is probably best that neither you or Eden did go with them. There are far too many people and stimuli in those amusement parks and you are both such young vampires. I would be afraid your senses would become overloaded far too easily.”

“You're probably right.” Hongjoong sighed. “The last thing I want is to become an actual monster.”

Seonghwa seemed to hint at a slight dislike of Hongjoong's use of the word 'monster' in that context but continued to try and comfort him until his mood had improved somewhat. Eventually he heard Yeosang calling for him again from somewhere downstairs.

“Next year you will be strong enough to join them if you wish.” Seonghwa said. “Now if you would excuse me, I must go attend to the _other_ child of the house.”

Seonghwa quietly got up with an exasperated sigh and headed out of the room. “Yes, dear Yeosang?” He called. “What do you request of me now?”

\--

At the amusement park, the group had split up to ride different rides with Yunho, San and Mingi in one group and Wooyoung and Jongho in another.

Jongho and Wooyoung were headed for the other side of the park and walking along the edge of the main square when suddenly everything around them went pitch black and a horrendously loud siren started to sound off not too far from them. When the lights came back on they were comprised of blood red strobes and were frantically flashing through the trees.

“Oh this must signal the zombie outbreak!” Jongho stated excitedly.

They briefly stopped to watch as the sirens continued to blare and the lighting became more intense. To their left there was a plethora of screams as a dozen or so park attendees started to run towards them followed but a large hoard of actors dressed as zombies chasing after them. Jongho and Wooyoung were enjoying watching the frantic attendees dodge the faux monsters.

After a couple minutes the tone of the sirens changed, intermixed with cutoff radio chatter and bursts of static and prerecorded screams. To their right an army of actors in black tactical gear stormed the small square in front of them to combat the zombies.

“These must be the _good guys_ from the Bureau!” Jongho proclaimed with a hint of sarcasm.

He turned to look at Wooyoung, who had previously been laughing along with him, standing there as still as a statue, his disposition having done a complete one-eighty.

“Hey Woo, you okay?” Jongho asked cautiously.

Wooyoung's eyes had glazed over and he gave his head a bit of a shake to bring himself back to his senses. “Yeah, sorry... I just... zoned out for a second. I think.”

Suddenly the air was filled with loud screeching and the strobes went absolutely haywire as the clash between the monsters and swat team commenced. Wooyoung visibly flinched at the noises and let out a small “ _ahh!_ ” in pain as he dropped to the ground in a frightened crouch, immediately covering his ears with his hands.

Jongho quickly dropped down beside him in concern and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. Wooyoung aggressively brushed his hand away.

“Don't touch me.” He growled.

Jongho could see that his eyes were darting from side to side, trying to process the intense action that was happening all around them. His hands were shaking as he tightly closed his eyes to try to block it all out.

A zombie performer who had been trained to target visitors who looked like they would react easily during a scare, started to approach Wooyoung from his left. He could sense their presence almost immediately and by the time they had gotten within 10 feet of him his eyes had flicked open and were glaring wildly with fear.

“Leave me ALONE!” He snarled, unknowingly bearing his fangs at the startled performer who lost their footing, stumbling backwards to get as far away from him as possible.

“It's okay Wooyoung. We just need to take it easy.” Jongho calmly said as he hesitantly patted Wooyoung's back. “Just breathe.”

“And what exactly is that supposed to achieve?!” Wooyoung snapped back.

“Ahh, sorry, sorry!” Jongho blurted out as he realized how stupid his comment had been being that vampires did not need to breathe.

Wooyoung remained crouched and cowering on the ground, head ducked low, jaw clenched, and fangs bared in a sort of silent snarl. Jongho knew he had to act fast as Wooyoung was starting to draw attention to himself from bystanders. If the general public were aware there were multiple vampires present it could easily spell trouble for them as well as the others who were god knows where in the park. The last thing they would want would be to cause a panic.

Having a sudden wave of genius, Jongho grabbed onto his bag and started roughly rummaging through its contents until he found exactly what he was looking for: his spare pair of noise-cancelling headphones. Without hesitation he gave Wooyoung a light tap on the shoulder and when he turned to look at him, Jongho made a quick motion for him to lower his hands from his ears while brandishing the headphones. Wooyoung looked wearily between Jongho and the headphones in his hands and slowly lowered his hands. Jongho was fast to act in clamping the headphones over Wooyoung's ears to block out all of the noises around them.

Wooyoung curled back up, tightly closing his eyes and hugging his knees tightly. Jongho knew he needed to remove him from the source of over-stimulation but Wooyoung was still trembling, all his senses currently overloaded, and was in no shape to move just yet. Jongho could only hope that cancelling out one of his senses would do the trick in calming him down enough to at least get him to a less sensory heightened area of the park.

And Jongho was right. His plan had worked.

After about 2 minutes, Wooyoung had started to come back and regain control of his senses. Jongho quickly pulled him to his feet and guided him back towards the indoor portion of the park. Jongho had one arm wrapped around Wooyoung's shoulders to guide and support him and his other hand tightly holding onto Wooyoung's hand as they weaved their way cautiously through the sea of people and monsters. Once they were out of the crush of people and inside again, Jongho surveyed for the quietest location and discovered a secluded and empty part of one of the upper level food courts.

He ushered Wooyoung over to a booth in the corner. Wooyoung immediately slumped over the table, burying his face in his arms keeping his eyes tightly closed and the headphones on. Jongho tightly held onto his hand even though Wooyoung's trembling grip was incredibly strong and slightly crushing.

Jongho knew Wooyoung needed every ounce of support right now.

Eventually the tremors became less and less frequent. After about 20 minutes, Wooyoung stirred in his seat and slowly sat up, eyes lazily falling on the concerned Jongho. He carefully removed the headphones and let them hang around his neck.

“Thank you.” Wooyoung whispered, the remnants of tears still welling in his eyes, his eye makeup had been smeared all down his face.

“It's okay.” Jongho replied with a smile. “I'm here to help for as long as you need it.” He took Wooyoung's other hand in his and gently caressed it in a reassuring manner.

“I'm so sorry.” Wooyoung croaked out as his voice got stuck in his throat. “Everything just suddenly became so overwhelming all at once. It was like every fibre of my being was suddenly on fire. It was terrifying. I... I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there.”

“It's really okay, Wooyoung.” Jongho replied, scooting closer to Wooyoung on the booth bench.

“No, no it's not.” Wooyoung started trembling again as his emotions started to overcome him. “I already lost control once before. I can't let it happen again.”

Wooyoung laid his head on Jongho's shoulder and softly cried as he buried his face in Jongho's sweater. Jongho just pulled him tighter, gently running his fingers through his hair knowing full well that Wooyoung must be physically and emotionally exhausted at this point.

It took a full 40 minutes before Wooyoung was finally 'okay' again by his words.

“I'm so sorry I ruined your night out.” He said as his voice quivered slightly.

“Don't be.” Jongho retorted as he pulled some baby wipes out of his bag and handed one to Wooyoung so he could wipe the smudged makeup off his face. “We still had a lot of fun before everything happened, didn't we? I— _we_ should have been more perceptive of your condition. Besides, there's still an hour left before the others will be back and the park closes.”

“You're too good to me Jongho.” Wooyoung said with a light snuffle as he took several more wipes to scrub his face bare. “What do you propose we do until then?”

“Well I wouldn't advise us going back out into the horror zone, but I hear the indoor rides are fun as well.”

“Aren't they for kids though?” Wooyoung said with a laugh, giving his messy hair a bit of a ruffle.

“So? We paid money, might as well take advantage of them.” Jongho said with a smile. “Come on!”

Jongho pulled Wooyoung up from the table and dragged him into the main indoor park area, never once letting go of his hand.

“You won't tell any of the others about this, will you?” Wooyoung asked quietly as they were walking around the indoor park.

Jongho stopped dead in his tracks to face Wooyoung. “Never. I swear on my life. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself to not let this happen again, okay?”

“Promise.”

Together they conquered several of the less intense rides such as the the mini roller coaster, the pirate ship, and log flume before the other three came looking for them at the end of the night.

\--

As they drove back to Seongnam, Yunho, San and Mingi chatted excitedly in the back while Wooyoung was curled up in the front seat and Jongho drove.

“Hey Wooyoung, you're being really quiet.” San noted.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Wooyoung said not bothering to turn to face them. “I'm just really tired. Sorry.”

“Valid. It was your first night out in a long time and you're still a baby, I would be exhausted as well.” San remarked before going back to excitedly talking with the others.

After they returned to the mansion, the others recounted all their stories, most involving how easily scared Mingi was the entire time and how hilarious they thought his reactions were much to Mingi's protests. Hongjoong grumbled the entire time out of jealousy while Jongho just listened quietly as San went into his 5th dramatic story about how exhilarating each of the rides were.

Wooyoung had immediately separated from the rest of the group and bounded up the stairs to go in search of Yeosang, nearly tackling him to the ground as soon as he did find him.

“What's with this sudden aggressive affection?” Yeosang laughed as he attempted to keep his footing, Wooyoung having all but almost jumped into his arms, clinging tightly onto him.

“I just missed you.” Wooyoung replied quietly.

“I missed you terribly as well.” Yeosang whispered back as held onto Wooyoung as if he never wanted to let him go, nuzzling softly against his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @ ColourAndCity_ or CC @ ColourAndCity.  
> Or just yell into the void.


End file.
